A Lion's heart
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An Amnesiac girl arrives in Third earth from another dimension. Lion-o saves her from robbers and Jaga turns her into a lion to save her life. She and Lion-o fall in love and hope to recover her memories. But what else can happen?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A 17 year old girl fell through a portal to third earth. But something happened and she couldn't remember anything. She saw some cats heading towards her and steal from her and trying to molest her. She was fighting back. She knew what robbing and molesting was so she was fighting back. A lion came to her rescue she was about to pass out. "Hang on I'll get you help," the lion said as he got her on to his mount.

He took her to the palace. His parents were shocked.

"She's badly injured I know how to help her live," Jaga said.

"Do what you must," Claudius said. Leona agreed.

Jaga turned the girl into a white lioness.

They laid the girl in a bed and let her rest.

The next morning she woke up and saw Lion-o looking at her. "Glad to see you're awake," Lion-o said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" the girl asked. She saw she was a lioness. "What am I? Who am I?" she asked.

"I'm Lion-o and you are in the kingdom of Thundera." Lion-o said.

"Where in Thundera am I?' she asked.

"You are in the royal palace, my father and mother the king and queen are letting you stay here." Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you, do you know what I am? Or who I am? And How I got here?" she asked.

"For your first question you are a lion one of the many cats who live on third earth with other animal species and the kind of lion you are is a white lion," Lion-o said. "As for your other two questions, I don't know how you wound up on third earth I found you in the forest and Jaga turned you into a lion to save your life and you don't know who you are?" he said.

"I can't remember." the girl said.

"Do you know how old you are?' Lion-o asked.

The girl nodded. "I'm 17," she said.

"Anything else you can remember?" Lion-o asked.

"No," she said.

"I'll be back I'll send a servant in to bring you some water to drink and some food to eat." Lion-o said. "Just stay here and rest for while," he said.

The girl nodded and stayed in the bed.

Lion-o went to his parents and Jaga. "Father, Mother, Jaga it's about the girl," Lion-o said.

"What about her? Is something wrong with her?" Claudius asked.

"Not much accept she can't remember anything accept her age." Lion-o said.

"Sounds like amnesia, she lost her memories, sooner or later they will return." Jaga said.

"I see she will be safe in the palace." Leona said.

"Lion-o if she explores anywhere in the palace or goes outside the palace go with her and protect her because many cat's will try to take advantage of her because she has no memory or has any idea where she is. You will protect her make sure she stays safe." Claudius said.

"I understand father." Lion-o said. "I will go through a few names with her and find one she likes so we have something to call her until her memory comes back." he said.

"Okay then," Claudius said.

Lion-o went back to be with the girl. He was going to make her feel welcome to Thundera and make her feel safe there.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The girl was laying in bed. She saw Lion-o come in. "Hey," she said.

"How are you feeling?' Lion-o asked.

"Fine," she said.

"You know we need to call you something until you get your memories back," Lion-o said. "Lionia?" he asked.

"No," the girl said.

"Leora?" Lion-o asked.

"No," she said.

"Liosella?" Lion-o asked.

"No," she said.

"Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"That one sounds very nice," the girl said.

"Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, I like it," she said.

"Okay for now I will call you that and let everyone in the palace know that," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Liosia said.

"Okay, my father the king says you can't go anywhere without me, he wants me to keep you safe." Lion-o said.

"Alright," Liosia said.

After a little while Liosia decided to come out of the room. Lion-o was by her side. They went into the throne room.

"Hello, Liosia we're glad too see you feeling better." Leona said.

"I'm sure Lion-o told you, you are not going to go anywhere without him, it's for your protection." Claudius said.

"He did, and I promise to stay close and not wander away from him." Liosia said.

"Good," Claudius said.

"Liosia would you like a tour of the palace?' Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

Lion-o lead her through the palace showing her the kitchen, the library, cleric hall and even the palace garden. "This is truly a nice place." Liosia said.

"It's a nice place to live," Lion-o said. "Come on it's time for dinner." he said.

Liosia sat next to Lion-o. Tygra sat across from Lion-o. "Liosia this is my adopted older brother Tygra." Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Tygra." Liosia said.

"Nice to meet you too, I hope your memories come back." Tygra said.

"I hope so too," Liosia said. The food was set on the table. It was an impressive lay out. It looked so good. Liosia tried some of the palace food. "It's really good," Liosia said.

"We are glad you like it," Lion-o said.

Liosia never strayed far from Lion-o. She stuck to him like glue. She soon wanted to have a look at Thundera. "Lion-o can we go out and see Thundera, I want to know what it's like." Liosia said.

"Okay remember you must stay close to me," Lion-o said.

Liosia stayed by Lion-o's side. A few cats noticed her beauty. They wanted to impress her. "Hang on a second Prince Lion-o is with her, I think she's his girlfriend." one of them said.

"You got to be kidding right?" another said.

"Well she's staying close to him." the first one said.

"He's right we better leave her alone." said the third one.

But the second one went to flirt with Liosia anyway. "Hey cutie want to hang out with me?" he asked.

"Sorry I got to stay close to Lion-o I'm new here, and I'm staying at the palace for the time being and the king told me stay near Lion-o." Liosia said.

"Yes my father wants me to protect her, she has no memory right now so you better leave and don't try anything funny!" Lion-o said.

"Okay fine I know another girl who wants to go out with me anyway." the flirt said and left.

"It's best not to mix with him and his friends they cause trouble around Thundera." Lion-o said.

"I understand," Liosia said.

Slowly Liosia was starting to remember somethings. "I'm starting to remember where I am from I remember what happened to my parents, and what I use to be." Liosia said.

"That's good but are you going to leave?" Lion-o asked.

"No, I want to stay here there isn't much going for my life where I was. I have friends here and people who care about here." Liosia said.

"Do you remember your name?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes but I like Liosia better." Liosia said.

"That's fine with me," Lion-o said. "Is there another reason you want to stay?" he asked.

"Yes there is," Liosia said. "You are the main reason I want to stay," she told Lion-o.

"I want you to stay too," Lion-o said.

They pressed their heads together. Then they looked into each other's eyes and then they kissed. Claudius and Leona saw this. Lion-o saw his parents. "Mother, father I, I, I," Lion-o said. Then he saw they were smiling.

"Let's arrange the wedding!" Claudius said.

"What do you say Liosia would you like to be my wife?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," Liosia said.


End file.
